1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a positioning sleeve, more particularly to a positioning sleeve for a telescopic rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a hiking stick or cane incorporating conventional positioning sleeves 3. The hiking stick includes a handle 1, and a cane body 2 fixed to the handle 1. The cane body 2 includes a plurality of interconnected tube sections 201, and a conventional positioning sleeve 3 provided on each of two interconnected tube sections 201. Through telescopic connections of the tube sections 201, the cane body 2 can be extended to a desired length for use and can be shortened for storage. The purpose of the positioning sleeve 3, aside from enhancing an appearance of the connection between interconnected pairs of the tube sections 201, is to retard retraction of the interconnected tube sections 201 and to permit smooth telescopic movement thereof. The positioning sleeve 3 has an inner peripheral surface provided with a plurality of angularly spaced-apart anti-slip strips 301 projecting therefrom. The anti-slip strips 301 provide friction to an inner one of the tube sections 201 so as to retard the movement of the inner tube section 201 to a retracted position.
Although the anti-slip strips 301 of the conventional positioning sleeve 3 can provide frictional positioning of the tube sections 201, the formation of the anti-slip strips 301 requires high accuracy so as to permit frictional fitting of the corresponding tube section 201. As such, a defective rate of the conventional positioning sleeve 3 is high. Further, the anti-slip strips 301 may wear due to frequent use, so that a retardation effect thereof is deteriorated.